Link X Sick! Reader Oneshot (Request)
by WhiskeredJinchuriki
Summary: You sat in your bed, staring out of the window of your little house. It was a wooden cabin, which meant cosy nights by the fire. Unfortunately, you were sick (Actually, you've been like this for a while). You've been alone for a few weeks now, and your friend Link hasn't visited since that day... Flashback "Hey (y/n)! Come back!" Your best friend, Link, called to you. It was a


You sat in your bed, staring out of the window of your little house. It was a wooden cabin, which meant cosy nights by the fire. Unfortunately, you were sick (Actually, you've been like this for a while). You've been alone for a few weeks now, and your friend Link hasn't visited since that day...

Flashback

**_"Hey (y/n)! Come back!"_****_ Your best friend, Link, called to you. It was a very cold day up in the mountains. You wanted to go and spend a few days with the yeti's since they were amusing to talk to. Suddenly, you stopped in the deep snow and collapsed to your knees._**_**  
**_**_Link came rushing towards you, concerned and worried. _****_"(y/n)?!"_****_ He called your name, but it seemed like you couldn't hear him. probably from the wind._****_A pair of arms picked you up bridal style, feeling your shivers and twitches. "L-Link...I'm s-so cold..." He frowned all of a sudden. It was his idea to come up into Snow Peak Mountain, all because you'd never seen snow before. So you had to beg him to take you._**_**  
**_**_And now here you were, in the hero's arms being carried to the half a mile away mansion._****_Link stood up and held you close to him, letting the body heat transfer from one another. The hero strutted through the deep snow, clenching his teeth at the bitter coldness._**_**  
**_**_Just before he could give up, Link collapsed to his knees and squinted to keep the heavily falling snow from drafting into his cerulean eyes. Looking around, he spotted a cave nearby. With a bit of luck, he found his strength and carried you all the way to the tiny cave._****_Link sat down on the hard-rock ground, shivering. You snuggled into his tunic, your teeth chattering like they were talking constantly._**_**  
**_**_He sighed and dusted the snow from your clothing. _****_"Next time, bring another coat?"_****_ Link chuckled softly, hugging you closely. You were probably too weak to walk in that snow now. _****_"When the storms over, we can walk to the mansion."_****_ With a faint nod, you hummed before closing your eyes to rest._**

End of Flashback

Coughs and wheezes echoed the small cabin until you heard a gentle knock at the door. "(y/n)? I'm coming in.." Link! He finally decided to come and visit!  
The door opened, followed by footsteps. He was checking the whole cabin until he came to your room. "(y/n)?" Opening the door once again, he saw you in your bed, coughing, wheezing, sneezing. "L-Link! W-Why didn't you come earlier in the week?.." You asked the hero weakly, rubbing your eyes.

"I'm sorry (y/n)! I was busy with errands and stuff from the people in Castle Town." He sat down next to you on your bed. _Hmm...she doesn't look too well...sick?_ He thought while lifting a hand to feel your forehead. For Din's sake, if he had known you were sick, he could've took care of you! Stupid boy...

"A-Are you feeling OK? You might have caught a fever." Link looked straight into your eyes. His cerulean orbs were full of concern and worry over you. "I-I'm OK *cough*..." He shook his head. _Why didn't I come sooner?!_ Link gently pushed your body back down on the bed while he searched the bathroom cupboards for medicine.

He soon came back with a bottle of purple liquid. "I'll come tomorrow to see how you're doing." He reassured you if you were about to get frustrated over him not coming.  
You sat up, only to make him more concerned. "L-Link, I'm fine *cough*. D-Don't worry about me!" A sigh escaped your dry lips, only causing you to lick them back to their moist self.

"Hey, I'm gonna look after you, whether you like it or not." The teen smirked slightly, causing you to blush. "Y-You're too nice, Link." You tutted him with a weak smile. A few seconds later, he was found hugging your sick figure tightly. "I'm here for you if you ever need me, got that?" Responding with a short nod, he sighed in relief and leaned back slightly.

Cupping your cheek with one hand, he gazed into your dim (e/c) orbs. Your face was as red as lava! You swore it was heating up more if he smiled. Goddammit!  
After a while of caressing your cheeks, he dropped his gloved hands to the bedsheets beside your legs. "L-Link...I-" You were cut off suddenly. His face...was so close...I bet he managed to get that close by leaning forward while you were caught off-guard. And yet, he stole your first kiss.

Honestly, you DID have a crush on the guy for a while. And it seemed to get more into a relationship than a friendship.

Your eyes fluttered shut, as did his. Slowly, you started to kiss the teen back. He was shocked by your actions, but it wasn't long until he just smiled into the touch. He licked your bottom lip for an entrance, which was maybe too much since you gasped. Taking this chance, his wet muscle charged into your cavern. Claiming it's own territory for once, but it was stopped when you started to take over and fight back. It was a little fight of dominance until Link had won again. Obviously you were too shocked and weak to move a single muscle.

After what seemed like hours, you both broke apart. Only to be connected with a string of saliva. With a chuckle, Link happily gathered it up and kissed your lips once again, but it was only a short peck.  
You blushed furiously, causing Link to snicker at your embarrassment.

You gave him a peck on the nose before you lay back down in your covers. Link obliged and fell next to you until you both fell asleep in each others' arms.

A few weeks had gone by and you were fit as a fiddle! But the only problem was that Link had caught your fever. He laid there in your bed, coughing, sneezing, wheezing.  
It looks like you transferred your illness, and now YOU had to take care of the hero now!


End file.
